Kodak Motion Picture Film
Eastman Kodak Film 1989-1990?, 1991-1999, 2000's Kodak Motion Picture Film 1995-present Also seen on HowToBasic: The Movie released on July 28, 1995. IMG_1986.PNG|Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace (1999) IMG_1886.PNG FA361E24-5560-44FC-A4E8-8B0C90A80149.png Vs170711-019.jpg|The Santa Clause 2 (2002) Inspector Gadget 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) IMG 2005.PNG|Finding Nemo (2003) IMG 2309.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) George of the Jungle 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|George of the Jungle 2 (2003) Vs180709-002.jpg|Desino (2003) 31FEDF9A-81C5-4AD7-A5D1-2B3B3C785807.png 1013F7EA-B741-40FC-A725-D6BA5B6E5173.png IMG_1944.PNG IMG_2374.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) A7370764-822C-4BDB-BE98-267489FA9930.png|Cold Creek Manor (2003) IMG_0828.PNG IMG 2380.PNG|Brother Bear (2003) Vs170712-280.jpg|The Haunted Mansion (2003) IMG_0873.PNG Vlcsnap-2015-03-10-06h22m00s30.png Vs170711-032.jpg|Lorenzo (2004) IMG 1953.PNG|Home on the Range (2004) Vs180331-001.jpg|Around the World in 80 Days (2004) Vs180311-009.jpg|Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) 1AFCC20B-4DCA-4343-9D2A-348F12874043.png|Miracle (2004) Vs171217-002.jpg|One by One (2004) Vs170712-180.jpg|The Princess Diaries 2 Royal Engagement (2004) IMG_1902.PNG|The Incredibles (2004) IMG 2333.PNG|National Treasure (2004) 29DC85C0-0CAB-4579-9A4E-F6138FECAF1B.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) IMG 2478.PNG|The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) IMG 2234.PNG|Sky High (2005) IMG 2426.PNG|Herbie: Fully Loaded (2005) IMG_2343.PNG IMG_1889.PNG IMG_1883.PNG IMG_0713.PNG|Valiant (2005) Vs180310-049.jpg|The Pacifier (2005) Mickey Mouse The Movie Final Credits.png|Mickey Mouse the Movie (2005) IMG 2143.PNG|Eight Below (2006) Vs170712-149.jpg|The Shaggy Dog (2006) 8734299C-E293-4021-B3E9-325DA110423C.png|The Wild (2006) IMG_1978.PNG|Cars (2006) IMG 2351.PNG|The Little Matchgirl (2006) F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) Jacobthemoviempaa.png|Jacob the Movie (2007) IMG 1905.PNG|Ratatouille (2007) IMG_1869.PNG Enchantedkodak.png|Enchanted (2007) 1C4A3CA7-D85F-4DE8-AF80-E1B33FB48487.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) IMG_1909.PNG|WALL-E (2008) Angrybirdsseasonsmpaa.png|Angry Birds Seasons (2008) CD52DF58-F512-41A0-8560-2147801519EB.png|Bolt (2008) DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana the Movie (2009) Vs170712-413.jpg|Tick Tock Tale (2010) IMG_2237.PNG White Bird The Movie MPAA.png|White Bird The Movie (2009) Grumpaa.png|Gru (2011) 006C9A27-6997-4478-8776-70216347F40B.png|Cars 2 (2011) 1C2FB5C8-F42C-4562-9BCD-61D631628839.png IMG 2404.PNG IMG 2432.PNG The Little Einsteins Movie MPAA.jpg IMG 2516.PNG IMG 2502.PNG IMG 2378.PNG ACEEB9B1-609B-4629-AFB3-2D169C6D4B11.png|Ice Princess (2005) IMG_1841.PNG Vs180315-011.jpg|Glory Road (2006) IMG 2318.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (2006) Vs180709-004.jpg|Invincible (2006) Vs170711-027.jpg|The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause (2006) 6DC1AD4B-6EAB-4DD0-B6CE-56ED4F5D2491.png 2005-present IMG_3222.PNG|Revolvet (2005) IMG_2106.PNG IMG 2321.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End (2007) IMG 2336.PNG|National Treasure Book of Secrets (2007) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE CRIMSOM WING MYSTERY OF THE FLAMINGOS (2008).jpg|The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos (2008) Vs170712-398.jpg|High School Musical 3 Senior Year (2008) Vs180315-027.jpg|College Road Trip (2008) IMG 2290.PNG|G-Force (2009) IMG 2015.PNG|Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) IMG_1570.PNG|Oceans (2009) Vs170712-477.jpg|Race to witch Mountain (2009) Alice Wonderland 2010 Screenshot 3246.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (2010) Vs170712-131.jpg|Prince of Persia The Sands of Time (2010) IMG 2326.PNG|The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) SAM 0147 (1).JPG|Tangled (2010) IMG_2019.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) Shan.png|White Bird The Movie: Snow Angry (2010) IMG_3260.PNG IMG_1147.PNG|African Cats (2011) IMG_3229.PNG|Thor (2011) Vs180315-023.jpg|Prom (2011) IMG 2313.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) Vs180709-001.jpg|The Ballad of Nessie (2011) SAM 0061 (2).JPG|Winnie the Pooh (2011) IMG_3051.PNG|Captain America The First Avenger (2011) IMG_2882.PNG|The Smurfs (2011) IMG_3225.PNG IMG_3226.PNG Vs170712-481.jpg|Tangled Ever After (2012) IMG 2282.PNG|John Carter (2012) SAM 0120 (1).JPG|Brave (2012) IMG_1871.PNG Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|Paperman (2012) IMG_3213.PNG Calvyn's Pictures 003 (1).JPG|Wreck-it Ralph (2012) SAM 0068 (4).JPG|Monsters University (2013) Calvyn's Pictures 009 (2).JPG|Planes (2013) Frozen Screenshot 3042.jpg|Frozen (2013) IMG_0854.PNG D1FA9849-C876-4E68-A6BB-85F416F9C47C.png|Million Dollar Arm (2014) Maleficent Screenshot 2908.jpg|Maleficent (2014) Planes Fire & Rescue MPAA (5).JPG|Planes Fire and Rescue (2014) Big Hero 6 Screenshot 5999.jpg|Big Hero 6 (2014) Cinderella2015mpaa (2).png|Cinderella (2015) Inside Out Screenshot 2811.jpg|Inside Out (2015) 2015-present # Star_Wars_VII_Force_Awakens_Screenshot_4121.jpg|''Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens'' (2015) IMG_1835.PNG WALT DISNEY RECORDS ATLANTIS SHAN YU'S REVENGE (2022).jpg|Atlantis Shan Yu's Revenge (2022) 2003, 2004, 2006-present On The Flower Movie 3 and The MTV Movie 2, it has the 3rd logo. Alternative Logo Plum Landing Kodak.png|''The Plum Landing Movie'' (2009) Kodak_Catch_That_Kid.png|The Flower Movie 2 (2003) Panavision_Kodak_Dolby_DTS.png|The MTV Movie (2004) Kodak Ender's Game.png|The Flower Movie 3 (2010) Panavision_Kodak_Dolby_Datasat.png|The MTV Movie 2 (2015) Category:Kodak Category:Cinema Category:Technology Category:199? Category:Missing year throughout logo